The Lion King: The First Age
by joevil2025
Summary: Follow The story of young prince Ahadi as he and a loyal pack of lions is outcast from his father's former land, and he must find a way to save the last of his pride.


Note From Joevil/Sephirothtx: Hello readers, I'm dearly sorry on the nonexistent updates of the firth age, which do exist, just not online yet, I was planning to actually add another chapter tonight but my pc's disconnected from the net in some weird way I can't fix! So there will be NO updates till is fix whatever is wrong with it. So as a small treat the first age is being written on my laptop, which still is connected to the internet, so here is the first chapter of the first age

Im not feeling well (eew), so for now this is a completely unedited text whatsoever, even my unedits are usually edited, but this isn't, so expect spelling mistakes and story line mistakes or oddities galore, it's like eating a really tasty pie, that isn't quite backed all the way through…

Prolouge:

This is the beginning of legends, the beginning of our pride, our pride's land, and the ages. Before Simba, Before Mufasa, there was a betrayed king, and his son who would go build the greatest pride known in Africa. Follow the story of Ahadi as he is banished from his pride as a young cub prince with his mother buy betrayers and killers, and must grow up and save what is left of his loyal followers.

The Lion King: The First Age

The sun rose amongst the northern pride lands, Africa was at peace as the new prince in these pride lands was born. The king was a yellow lion as was his wife, in the northern lands there weren't many orange lions to speak of or other cats. The king's name was Mohatu, his wife's name was Rumba, and his new son's name was Ahadi, the lands where his lands, and he'd pass them onto his son, and yet he sensed a wind of change, as if his son would usher a new age in. The animals of his land seemed drawn to the birth of the new prince, he had expected all the lions and lionesses to join him but he had not expected a gathering of this magnitude, there where friends, family, foes, animals he considered food, everything came to see his son born, maybe they too sensed the same he did, he grasped his son in his mouth for all to see, and Ahadi eyed the animals that sang his praise and cooed in wonder.

Yet not all was peace in the northern lands, the biggest pride yet to grow, since Mohatu had become king he had a share of followers, and a share of lions that chose to despise him for some reason he couldn't understand. His ancestors had created this pride many years ago, and his rule had been an unchallenged blood right, yet he guessed everyone disagreed with something.

He put his son down, Rumba took the cub back into the cave, and nodded to his kingdom with a smile, "Thank you all for coming, I see many faces out there, a surprising amount, some of you I know have not agreed with my rule, or some of my choices and what their ramifications have been, like cutting ourselves from the outland prides, but I try to be the best king." He knew the real show was over, he saw boredom, anger, and very few who where really listening. "On that note I will let you go, please go in peace." And the congregation growled, some of them in contempt, he heard someone say "I hope he's better than the last king."

He was aware of his poor decisions but once they where made taking them back would have worse ramifications. He didn't seem to have the best of luck, but he stuck with it, as he walked into the cave Rumba rubbed her head into his neck, "You'll have to be patient with them."

He laughed, sitting, and watching his newborn try to twist around into another lying position, "I don't know, I've been king for years now; I think I should just be thankful they've been this patient with _me_."

Rumba laughed, "Well you're not so bad once you get to know you."

"What you think I should have sex with the whole kingdom?"

Rumba snickered at that, "Only if it keeps them happy hon, now if you'll watch our new child, I have to go find dinner." She sauntered out of the cave her husband watching her on the way out, he loved that woman.

He had been a teenager being raised buy a strict and terrifying king when he fell in love with her. She had been the beautiful one with brown eyes, and he had been the looker with the blue eyes, it helped of course he was also a prince, power had a certain appeal to women it seemed to him. He sighed, and walked over to his son who had ended back on his back and was staring at the ceiling in wonder. He cried out a little when he saw his father above him and Mohatu grunted a laugh nuzzling him. "The world will accept you little cub, I sense great things from you."

The cub was two, when the wars started, along time ago when Mohatu had cut the treaties between his own lands and others, he guaranteed for the safety of his prides as he saw the others go to war more often, to stay neutral, he had caused mishaps, more fighting, and the death of several pride lands to the south, now while south of here was a large area of land no pride inhabited it.

While no pride inhabited it rouges that refused to escape into his country still inhabited some of the northern coordinates down the mighty rock that stood in the center of the land, and those rouges had a deadly hate for his kingdom, and himself. They had launched several attacks before that and had caused the deaths of several of his people to the south, thusly several of the lions that disliked him where from the southern part of his lands. When Ahadi was two the mass of the lot down there declared war on Mohatu's pride, demanding he turn over kingship, or die. The majority of the lions that where left as rouges where of an orange clan even further south forced to relocate even further north as their prides died off without help from the other pride lands.

While he wasn't a king for fighting himself he had no trouble sending the young fighters of his nations to the south to defend his territory, and that night as Ahadi plaid with a bug that had hopped into their caves he drew up plans to turn some of the abandoned southern parts of his pride lands into a fortress.

"Did you know," he said, "That there is a vast neutral untaken land between my pride and the former prides to the south."

Rumba sighed, "Are you still fawning over them, we're holding them at bay."

He nodded, "I'm just trying to get the whole protective boarder down and I noticed this, I know they don't live out there, it wouldn't feel safe, or be safe, for them, they must be from the northern pride of their lands, but they must have some determination to travel that far between their lands."

"Why don't we take over the land and make it easier for them?" she laughed, trying to shoulder him away from work.

He laughed, "what do you want Rumba, I'm busy."

"And I don't care; don't you know what night it is?"

He thought for a bit and Rumba's ears lowered with her soul as she thought her husband had forgot, then he brightened a little which made her sigh, "It's the anniversary of our meeting." He laughed. "But don't we usually just celebrate our marriage anniversary?"

She shook her head, "It's been ten years, where doing something for this, and if you don't recite what happened that night buy heart I'm going to hurt you." She said jokingly, a small smile on her face walking out, the king followed obediently.

"How could I ever forget, you where covered in blood."

She suddenly blushed, "Don't bring that part up!"

"Ah come on, you where cute all shocked looking back then, that's why I first approached you."

"Mohatu…" she urged but he continued

"You had just killed what came to be your first zebra, and had broken its carotid artery and it had sprayed blood all over you, you where completely soaked." He chuckled.

She joined him, smiling that he had remembered it all this time later, "I still have yet to see that much blood when I kill things."

"Yeah, and I thought you where injured at first."

"To add onto my shock, a lion with a thickly growing teenager mane had come creeping out of the grass, but as soon as I saw his face I knew he was an ok guy."

"And you turned to me and just started crying, and then I thought you where really hurt till I smelt what was all over you and eyed the zebra."

"Then you asshole," they both chuckled at this, "you started laughing at me as I was crying."

"But I stopped realizing how much a shock it was for the young woman."

She sat next to a small water hole, "And you took me in your arms and held me as I cried," she rubbed up against her husbands neck, "you're neck's still your most comfortable place on you since then, I feel the most secure there."

He nodded, "I love you, little Rumba, thanks for being the only one who understands. Hey wait." He looked back towards their cave.

"What?" she looked at him curious

"Did we just leave Ahadi back alone?"

She laughed, "I know where knew at this but I'm not that forgetful, I have Gordon watching her."

"Gordon?" he winced "That jerk doesn't like me much; I hope Ahadi's going to be ok."

"He's still your servant and bound to you buy duty, plus he likes me."

He smiled slyly at her, "Only cause he wants you to get in his bed with him."

She batted him down and then took his shoulders turning him over into the grasses, at first he faced the stars, they where extremely clear this night, then her face came into his view, she smiled at him warmly, "I love you honey, and that will never change." She nuzzled him and they made love on the warm savanna floor.

When they got back they eyed Ahadi who was busy chasing another bug around the cave, and his baby sitter the twenty year old servant Gordon, a skinny lion with a full mane that had a grudge against the king for taking what he had considered his mate. His wife picked up Ahadi who wined at loosing his bug, and the king stomped in front of his servant who quickly sat at attention.

"You fell asleep."

The lion yawned, obviously not caring, "You saw he was fine."

"And what if he'd had wandered out?" Mohatu demanded

"Oh you'd fire me yada yada." He said turning on the king and walked out of the cave.

Mohatu watched him exit, and Rumba came up carrying their child, "I don't like him." Mohatu mumbled.

"Why not fire him?" she said sitting down the cub.

He laughed, "And give him the bliss of freedom, fat chance, I'll make him scrub my feet till his, or my, dying day."

She gasped, "Don't speak like that."

She laughed again, "What's gotten at you?"

"You know how I am."

He giggled at his wife and drew her close putting his forehead on her forehead, "You know that superstitious nonsense will get you no where, please don't pass it on to him."

"I have to, it's for my family."

"I'd really like if you didn't"

She looked towards her son, then up at the night sky, "Well, can I at least…?" she trailed off.

He laughed and took her under his form, "Why not? But it has to do with my death and such, so let's wait till he's a bit older."

She smiled rubbing into her husband, "I love you."

There life went on as the years did, the fighting grew more intense and Mohatu was forced to finally put up the protective station at the south of his land, and for a year it quieted, and then something terrible happened.

It was one of his new scouts that came to him and told him of the massacre, Mohatu was busy playing with the growing cub; he was trying to teach the five year old how to prance around like royalty when a scarred and bleeding lion came into the cave.

"What happen to you?" he asked partly amused at the panting lion.

"The southern pride, their on the attack, the rouges!"

He jumped off his feet, Ahadi stumbling away from his father in surprise. "What!? Why??"

The scout shook her head and fell in a heap to the ground, she had blacked out.

"God, Rumba," his wife came to him eyeing the, "Please take care of this young lady and watch our son, I must go."

She shook her head, "No, you can't hit the front line!" she complained jumping around in front of him and blocking his way. He smiled and rubbed against her, then pushed her out of the way, "It must be done, as king I must confront these people at once and see there downfall, don't worry I wont be front line but I wont loose this battle." He said walking off to gather his troops.

In the middle of his pride lands he stood atop a giant boulder as he looked over his troops and threw his voice as loud and far as he could, "Tonight's a night to throw away the petty squabbles you have with each other, or with me, tonight our land is threatened buy the southern pride and we _must _stop them and defend our families and ourselves, we cannot stop fighting till hey are defeated," his eyes grew dark and cold, "permanently." With that he got a huge cheer from the crowd of several hundred lions and lionesses that where gathered for the fight.

As they started south Rumba watched with her cub near her side, her husband was leading a massive army to protect their land, in a way she was proud, but in a bigger way she was afraid, afraid she'd never get to see her husband again, and afraid for his seat of power. Aside from Mohatu and Ahadi there where no other heirs to the throne leaving it open to anybody.

It took them half a day to reach the southern plains and Mohatu gasped at what he saw, the field was bloodied, seemingly dozens were dead, "How could they?" but his answer was beyond the ridge, just beyond his pride's boundaries. An army amassed more than half the size he had with him of strong soldiers stood in wait, each of them growling.

Their leader, an orange lion with a low brow, stood before his command and came buy himself, to stand before the king. "We demand you surrender in the name of justice!" the lion commanded.

Mohatu got close to the lion and scoffed in his face, "You will get off my land!"

The lion nodded and headed back to his troops, when he passed buy his first in command he uttered a single phrase, "Kill him."

What the pride's army didn't realize as they too marched towards the coming outsiders is that the rouge's army had already completed most of its task, its task was to find the king, and kill him, and all they had to do was wade through the waves that came before him.

They clashed in the midst of caves that where still being used as homes, and a bloody battle ensued, lion after lioness on both sides of the field fell victim to each other. There was biting and tearing, there was ripping and bleeding, there was dying or running, it seemed the battle would never end.

Mohatu turned to the war cry of a lion as one of the outsiders jumped at him, he used his mighty paw to bat the attacker down, then stepped on his neck, "How the hell did you get all the way back here?" he eyed the battle, then his eyes widened, "Unless." But his realization was too late, a lioness dug her claws into his back and forced him into the ground, his chin hit the rock he stood on hard, then she dug her teeth into his neck.

The whole war scene, every lion and lioness left standing, stopped and turned when they heard the proud but pain filled roar of their king fighting for his life, as the lionesses teeth dug into his neck for a fatal blow. His royal guard where upon her and the other attackers at once, but the king lay still, filled with rage the fight continued, but rage did not help the disheartening his loyal army suffered at the loss of the king.

Buy the end only a dozen or so of the outlanders survived, but not one of the pride survived. The leader of the outlanders stepped up onto the rock where the king lie, and the king's eyes opened for a moment, making the leader jump back in surprise.

"My you're still alive," the leader laughed an evil cackle, the king lay motionless, his eyes following the lion, "but you can't move, it suits though, how great your last moments be at my feet, for I, the new king!"

"Never" Mohatu whispered, "Never will my people let a tyrant like you rule."

The lion put a paw to his mouth in sarcastic fear, "Oh, but dear boy, they already have." He growled and out of the midst, the sides of the forest, came several yellow lions from his pride, he realized this is how he had been defeated.

"Betrayers," he growled, a tear dropping from his eye, "How could you?"

Some of them looked sorry but most of them just turned there heads in disgust at the dying king, their leader laughed again, "How could they? How could they!? This coming from a king that caused the death of several dozen prides!? How could you, this will avenge my people!" He bent down sunk his teeth into the front of the king's neck, and squeezed, feeling meat and bone crush in his mighty jaws, he did it slowly, and it was only after several moments passed when the king let out his final breath.

The leader stood on the rock, his name Gorush, "My friends, my family, and my followers! I am to be the new king, but we must still come to the prides center, we must take the throne, for their may still be some who resist us."

He was wrong though, while the king was dying and Rumba sat cuddling her cub in hopes to see her husband again, a troop of the betrayers entered their cave and killed the guards and the servants that resisted. Rumba took her cub and cornered him behind her, growling at any of the traitors that grew near; but they didn't seem very interested in her, until they had taken the cave.

They escorted all left alive to the center of the cave, Rumba didn't let her son out of her mouth at any time, she eyed the attackers wearily. Soon a dark lion sporting a dark mane and the smell of war on him entered the cave. "Surprisingly good, I like good surprises, who orchestrated this?" a young lion just barely out of his teens from the pride lands stepped forward, "Very nice, now," he pointed at the young lion, "it will do you good not to do things without my orders first from now on," the lion lowered his head, he had only thought to please the new king, "_but_," the lion started again, looking around the room, "You'll also do good as my council." He smirked

The lion brightened immediately and bowed to Gorush, and ran off out of the cave, probably to tell his friends of his success, Gorush chuckled to himself. Rumba put her cub down who hid behind his mom's legs, "Who are you that _my _people bow to you?"

He smirked at her, "_You're _people? You must be the queen," he neared her, "my you are beautiful." He came as close as he could get to her, "I, am your knew king."

She growled as he approached, buy the time they where standing nose to nose her growling was so fierce some of the guards became ready to strike if she should attack, others lightly stood far away from her. "You are no king, Mohatu runs these lands."

But the lions answer was on his breath, she backed up a little, the blood she had loved for so many years was on the breath of this lion, "Mohatu's no more," he growled with a grin on his face.

"No!" she roared and leapt at him, she had him down in an instant and gripped his neck, but several guards pulled her away, and one took her son. They where about to kill them both in reattribute for the attack when their leader arose.

"No, I like her, she has some spunk." He came closer to her, "I tell you what, queen, I'll let you, and what few followers that want to stay with you, live." He growled, "but you and what followers will muster the… gut… to stay with you, will have to relocate, to the south of the pride lands!" he laughed, a laugh that filled everyone in and outside the cave with fear.

The guards let her go, and she eyed and almost pounced the guard who had her son, the guard quickly dropped the cub and skirted away. She turned back towards the self proclaimed king, and then eyed her young child, "Fine."

That night, she gathered those who wished to stay with her, a group of less than twenty, all female, out of her former kingdom, and started south escorted buy some of the royal guards and the self proclaimed king. But when they passed the rock where she could smell her husband she broke loose with her cub, and started for him, at first the guard taking her made his way but the new king called him back. "Our enemies or not they where lovers once, she deserves some peace."

Rumba sat Ahadi down on the rock, and nuzzled her husband, all the blood came from his neck, the wounds on his back where not bad. She cried into his mane, she had known the king since their teenage years and it seemed they had loved each other forever. It was too soon for the king to die. She stood sobbing and snorting in some of her mucus when she eyed her son, who looked worriedly at her, then tried to pounce his dad's unmoving tail. "Daddy?" he said curious and confused.

This choked her a little and she had to try hard to keep from breaking completely, which would mean the bastards won, she nudged her son away from his father. Then picked him up, and started back for the group. "But daddy." The cub who had just learned to talk from his father called to his mother, concerned.

She started crying at this again, and she put him down, looking up into the sky's waning light, the first stars starting to come through the clouds, "He'll always be with us Ahadi, you believe me, he will watch over his true pride, the ones who live on in his memory for the rest of our lives." She looked up to the stars.

Her son did the same, clouds where beginning to thicken but it seemed a new star was out that still made it through, the brightest star of them all. "Daddy?"

She sobbed, and whipped away the tears with her wrist, "That's right, he will watch and guide us," she picked the young cub up and started back again.

When she re-entered the group she eyed the new king with such a hate filled hurt that she had never felt before. He just nodded to her, and then called for the group to keep moving. The group consisted of nothing but lionesses save for her child she carried, and each wore the same heavy heart she wore for both the king, and loosing their homes. Buy the time the night moon had risen a quarter in the sky they reached the boarder of the pride lands, many of their friends lie dead across the ground.

They all turned to face the new king and his escort, "You are never to re-enter this land, and you are banished for being heartfelt followers or relatives of that tyrant! You will be banished forever, where else you go is none of my business, and I do not care, now get lost." He turned, while two of his guards staid to see them off.

Outside the pride lands they sat for a moment, some of them finally crying for the first time. Rumba finally sat down Ahadi and cleared her throat, all of the lionesses turned to her, "I don't mean to count myself as leader or anything, but for right now we need to find shelter, I myself have never been outside the pride lands, but I know someone who has." She turned to a light young yellow lioness "Kilala, you are a natural hunter of the outlands and the worlds in between, you traveled fast and vastly in your short time," she said approaching the young twenty year old, "and I trust your judgment, where should we go, and possibly live."

The young lioness though for a moment, then turned her head to the southeast, sniffing back some of her tears, "there's a very large oasis several miles from here, its plentiful on water and vegetation, and smaller animals such as pigs and such, we should be able to live there, at least for a while."

Rumba nodded, "Good girl, anyone object."

No one objected, no one knew any better or worse, and they all made way for the new place they would call home.


End file.
